


Важность общественного мнения преувеличена

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Почему-то все знакомые Дерека посчитали своим долгом рассказать ему, какой же Стайлз Стилински классный.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Важность общественного мнения преувеличена

— Стайлз клевый. Серьезно.

Дерек не поверил своим ушам. И очень надеялся, что его лицо отразило весь спектр испытываемых в данный момент эмоций.

Они у него есть. Кто бы что там ни говорил.

Но так как напротив него сидел Скотт Маккол, не способный заметить даже самые очевидные факты, пока те не обрушатся на него лавиной и не утащат на дно — можно было даже не стараться.

— В младших классах школы я признался ему, что мне нравятся ящерицы. И на следующий день он принес одну в класс. А когда мы потеряли мой первый ингалятор, Стайлз придумал, как нам быстренько подзаработать и купить новый. И по поводу того, что я оборотень, Стайлз догадался первый и разработал целый план по моему обучению…

Дерек искренне не понимал, за что вселенная так его ненавидит, раз ему приходится выслушивать в выходной день в собственной квартире про то, что как самодостаточная личность Скотт, как бы помягче это сказать… не совсем состоялся.

— А еще он симпатичный.

На весь лофт раздался оглушительный грохот от столкновения выскользнувшей из рук Дерека книги с полом. Сам же Дерек вытаращился на Скотта так, будто на его месте внезапно возник дядя Питер и заявил, что решил обручиться с Крисом Арджентом. Захотелось пойти в ванную и как минимум — промыть с хлоркой глаза, уши и мозг, как максимум — утопиться.

Скотт, к удивлению, заметил, что ляпнул что-то не то, и принялся судорожно оправдываться.

— Это Дэнни так говорил, не я! Мне Стайлз не нравится! В смысле, нравится, но только как мой бро, не больше. Объективно говоря, он симпатичный. Ну, точно же не стремный. А-а-а-а-а… — Скотт сдавленно застонал и спрятал пылающее лицо в руках.

Оставалось надеяться, что в таком положении он и останется до самого прихода стаи. Дереку очень не хотелось подниматься наверх и запираться в собственной комнате.

Он же альфа, как никак.

***

— Ты в курсе, что Стайлз, оказывается, очень популярен в школе?

Дерек поднял голову от утренней газеты и с удивлением перевел взгляд на жующую хлопья Эрику. Надо бы всыпать ей за то, что ест их сухими прямиком из коробки, но…

— А почему это должно меня волновать? — спросил он вместо этого.

Эрика пожала плечами и уткнулась обратно в свой смартфон. На какое-то время залитая светом кухня заполнилась только редкими звуками завтрака и клацаньем ногтей Эрики об экран телефона.

Дерека, возможно, и заинтересовало бы, с кем она так активно переписывается с утра пораньше, но неоформившиеся до конца подозрения насчет происходящего в последние дни услужливо советовали помалкивать.

— О, Карен с параллельного хочет пригласить его на выпускной, — в голосе Эрики одновременно слышался восторг и жгучее разочарование. — Она же… никакая. Стайлзу бы пошел кто-нибудь более яркий. Более сильная личность. Возможно, даже парень. Дерек, а ты знал, что Стайлз би? Ему и мальчики нравятся. Столько перспектив сразу открывается. Думаю, ему можно было бы найти для выпускного кого-нибудь со стороны, постарше, посексуальнее…

Колонка советов для домохозяек и гороскоп на ближайшую неделю определенно заинтересовали Дерека столь сильно, что он буквально закопался в них, никак не реагируя на слова Эрики.

***

— Стайлз умный. Он второй в нашем потоке после меня по успеваемости.

Дерек определенно не хотел знать, что и зачем делает Лидия Мартин в его комнате.

Сидя на краю его постели.

В половине третьего ночи.

И тот факт, что она не была в ночнушке, растрепанная в лучших традициях своего “банши-режима”, а причесана, накрашена и на смертельно острых каблуках — вот как раз это пугало больше всего.

— Только не говори ему, что я так сказала. Иначе я убью тебя. В отличие от Стайлза я не только знаю около двух десятков способов спрятать тело, но и куда больше — убить оборотня.

— Хорошо, — согласился Дерек.

Он очень, очень надеялся, что она уйдет.

***

— Знаешь, я давно хотела извиниться… ну, за то, что сделала моя тетя.

Дерек скептически перевел взгляд на расположившуюся на соседнем сиденье Эллисон. Он, конечно, догадывался, что ее желание нести совместную слежку за новой полоумной тварью, решившей, что лучше Бикон-Хиллз места для размножения нет, неспроста. Но такого он точно не ожидал.

— Я любила ее. Ту ее часть, что не была чокнутой охотницей, конечно. Но пожар… и ты. Такое невозможно простить. И я искренне приношу тебе свои извинения.

Что ж, это было не так уж и плохо. Дерек чуть расслабился и кивнул. Правда, уже через минуту он напрягся вновь.

Ведь Эллисон продолжила.

— Мне кажется, что после того, что сделала с тобой Кейт, ты закрылся. И это неправильно. Ты не подпускаешь никого к себе. Айзек, Скотт, Стайлз — да все это чувствуют. Возможно, тебе стоит завести с кем-то роман? Учитывая твои неудачные опыты с женщинами, можно попробовать с парнями. Оборотни же раскрепощены в этом вопросе, так?

Запрыгнувшую на капот его камаро и отвлекшую Эллисон тварь Дерек был готов расцеловать собственнолично.

Ему не привыкать, к слову.

***

— Нет.

Лофт Дерека всегда был открыт для членов стаи, там постоянно кто-то тусовался, даже вечера с пиццей и кино устраивались. Но от севших на диван напротив Айзека и Бойда за версту несло заговором. Дерек любил своих бет, насколько это в принципе было возможно, но также он прекрасно знал — разговор по душам — это не их конек. Значит...

— Вы не будете мне рассказывать, какой Стайлз классный и почему мне стоит с ним встречаться, — резко отрезал Дерек. И сверкнул красными глазами. Ну так. На всякий случай.

Беты еще с полминуты напряженно вглядывались в его лицо, а следом Айзек обреченно вздохнул и полез в карман джинсов за бумажником.

— Я же говорил, что он догадается, — довольно хмыкнул Бойд, забирая выигранную двадцатку из чужих рук.

***

Это напоминало какое-то сумасшествие. За две недели “как бы случайно” с Дереком успели переговорить практически все его знакомые в Бикон-Хиллз.

Даже Дитон.

Даже Крис Арджент.

И все эти разговоры обязательно крутились вокруг темы “а Стайлз неплохой малый”, перетекающей в тему “может, присмотришься к нему”. В какой-то момент Дерек понял, что совсем не удивится, если ему позвонит старушка Калаверас и в ультимативной форме заявит, что если Дерек сейчас же не предложит Стайлзу свои руку и сердце, то она приедет в Бикон-Хиллз и собственноручно отрежет ему его “пушистые бубенчики”.

И Дерек действительно слышал, как она так говорила. Правда, слава всевышнему, не ему, а Питеру.

К слову о Питере.

Его Дерек ждал, так как среди всей своры сватов он еще единственный не отметился. Зная дядю — тот точно не рассчитывал отделаться простым нравоучением. Либо всучит ему многостраничное эссе на тему, либо найдет какую-то очень важную, возможно, даже для выживания стаи или самого Дерека, причину. Например, “если ты сейчас же не обручишься\переспишь\оставишь на Стайлзе кучу засосов, в город придет новая стая ниндзя-альф-нацистов и убьет всех”.

Причем, зная Питера, можно быть уверенным — ему не составит особого труда найти где-нибудь неопровержимые доказательства своих слов.

...Дядя заявился, когда Дерек делал упражнения. В сознании сразу кольнула мысль проверить лофт на жучки и спрятанные видеокамеры, ведь лучшего времени он найти не мог. Из-за физических упражнений и пота обоняние и наблюдательность Дерека сбоили. Как результат — дядя Питер обнаружился, когда бодрым шагом пересекал главный и единственный зал лофта.

Дерек вздохнул и, распрямившись, принялся вытираться. Главное помнить, что если что, Лидия знает больше двадцати способов убить оборотня и спрятать тело. В случае Питера она еще и проследит, чтобы он точно второй раз не ожил.

— Племянничек, я давно хотел с тобой поговорить на одну тему… — бодро и ехидно начал Питер, но Дерек угрожающе рыкнул на него.

— Давай сразу к сути. И проваливай.

— Как грубо, — улыбка так и не покинула лица Питера, но он полез во внутренний карман своей пижонской куртки и, вытянув оттуда нечто, походившее на билеты, тыкнул ими в грудь Дереку.

— И пожалуйста, не просри все на этот раз. Мальчонка тоже в тебе заинтересован, — крикнул Питер уже от входной двери, но Дереку было лень даже просто рычать на него.

В тот момент его больше занимали две бумажки в его руках.

Это действительно оказались билеты. Дорогущие билеты на ближайший Комикон, которые практически нереально достать, особенно если ты школьник их провинциального городка и не Джексон. Дерек был крайне далек от всей этой гиковской темы, но стенания Стайлза в последние полгода он слышал и помнил хорошо. Дереку было очень интересно, где и как их достал Питер. И как он узнал, что именно их Дерек хотел подарить Стайлзу на день рождения.

В ладонь уже привычным жестом лег телефон, и после некоторых манипуляций столь же привычно открылся календарь. Где ярко-красным цветом уже больше года был отмечен день рождения Стайлза.

Восемнадцатилетие Стайлза. Который действительно был очень не прочь, как правильно заметил дядя Пи.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, прикинув, что, если выехать на следующий день после празднования, они как раз успеют к первым панелям.

В этот раз он собирался сделать все правильно.


End file.
